ruleofcovenantfandomcom-20200215-history
Titles of Function
Advisor Advisor is an Invictus member of the Primogen. Advocate A specialist in public relations or activism to promote the interests of the covenant. Advocates may be called upon to make public speeches at city gatherings to help sway the general opinion of local vampires to favor the Invictus or to recruit outsiders to the covenant. Almoner Almoner is a vampire who makes it a profession to care for the less fortunate, either in Kindred or mortal society, or both Archon Archon is the Invictus Hound. Au Pair Au Pair is given to a specialist in elementary training for neonates: basic vampire survival and etiquette, Discipline use and Masquerade preservation skills. Commissioner Commissioner is given to a vampire trained in the judicious distribution of resources. Generally, a Commissioner is called upon to administer plans that require the co-ordination of several vampires’ material goods or contacts. Councilor Councilor is given to a member of the Inner Circle. This title supersedes any other Title of Function the vampire may possess except, of course, Prince. Groom Groom is given to a vampire whose duty is to maintain the herds, animals, and stables. Interpreter Interpreter is given to a translator and specialist in matters of subterfuge. An Interpreter must be able to interpret the motives of his subject as well as the language spoken. Judex Judex is given to a professional judge and settler of disputes within the Invictus covenant. Knight Knight is given to an oathsworn Soldier. A Knight is distinguished from a Soldier by membership in an established Order of Knighthood, with its own traditions and oaths of conduct. Membership in the Order of Knighthood replaces titles of esteem with Sir or Dame, for male and female Knights, respectively. The formal address is Sir Knight, or Dame Knight. Librettist Librettist is given to a professional connoisseur of arts and entertainments. Meister Meister is for an acknowledged expert and instructor in any field of study, who oversees a Guild. The formal mode of address is simply Meister for both male and female vampires. The title of esteem is not used if this is the only title of function the vampire possesses. An officially recognized professional expert; the leader of a Guild. (archaic; also: master) Minister Minister is given to Invictus Heralds. Notary Notary is given to a professional witness to declarations and recitations of Blood Oaths. Player Player is given to a professional artist or performer. Prince Given to an Invictus Prince. Priscus The eldest (or most respected - though the Invictus will argue people down for nights about this very point) members of each clan stand as the domain’s Prisci. No Kindred without appropriate Status can serve as a Priscus. The Prisci have no impetus to agree or cooperate and are fully within their right to build up (or strip) a member of their clan in the city of their standing within the clan. Generally, Priscus' are pulled in to handle debates or to see if the Priscus wishes to defend the clan member in question on his behalf. This is a position conferred by right of age, and requires no training. Reeve Reeve is given to an Invictus Sheriff. Secretary Secretary is given to the governor of Guilds in a city. Senator Senator is given to a professional philosopher and advisor. This person may be called upon to give counsel on spiritual matters or interpret occult occurances. Seneschal The handles the day-to-day details of running the city for the Prince. While it is the Prince's job to make the important decisions, to paint the broad strokes, and to make and enforce the city's laws, it is the Seneschal's job to handle the details, the minor issues that don't need to reach the Prince's desk (since they would, more than likely, only end up annoying the Prince). In effect, the Seneschal is a combination deputy-mayor and secretary. He is charged with whatever duties the Prince leaves to him, often times consisting of settling small disputes, arranging audience with the Prince, managing his correspondance and scheduling Court agendas. Generally, it is assumed that the Seneschal's will reflects the will of the Prince (though wise Kindred know this is not always the case), and as such the Seneschal is empowered to mete out justice through the Prince's agents. If the Prince doesn't have an "open door" policy, the Seneschal is probably the closest most Kindred will ever come to dealing with the Prince of the city outside of Court. It would be foolish in this instance for any Kindred to believe that the Seneschal is a mere secretary; the Seneschal is likely the second most powerful Kindred in the city, if not one of the most powerful. For those Princes who do keep a relatively public life, the Seneschal often finds himself relegated mostly to a glorified secretarial position consisting of arranging meetings, taking phone calls and handling the duties the Prince does not want to find himself bothered with. In the Invictus, Seneschal is a Title of Function for the city position of Seneschal. If one takes this position, the title of Seneschal supersedes one’s previous title of function until the title of Seneschal is relinquished. Soldier Soldier'''is given to a professional warrior who is not sworn to an Order of Knights. Since Soldiers are not bound by the detailed Oaths of Knighthood, many become mercenary warriors and assassins. Speaker '''Speaker is given to a specialist in matters of Etiquette and diplomacy. Speakers can expect to be called upon to handle delicate negotiations with members of other covenants. Steward In the Invictus, Steward is given to a preserver of valuable artifacts. A Steward may also be an individual who has taken responsibility for an elder vampire in torpor, ensuring that all arrangements are made to welcome him back when he wakes, and caring for him, if necessary. Technologist Technologist is given to an expert in the study and application of Disciplines, including the experimental development of new Devotions, categorization of bloodline-specific powers, and observations of other "foreign" abilities (such as Theban Sorcery or Crúac). Whip '''Whip '''is given to vampires who are charged with motivating the lower Kindred. Category:Invictus Titles Category:Invictus